Desde Mi Cielo
by xSouh
Summary: Había acabado con todos, entonces se dio cuenta que ese no era un mundo donde se podía vivir y se arrepintió por ello, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. -¿Dónde estamos? -Estas en mi cielo, Sasuke-kun. –¿Qué hago aquí? Yo no debo estar en el cielo, debí de ir al infierno –Nos volveremos a encontrar, Sakura, somos almas gemelas, Recuérdalo.ll SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por propiedad de kishimoto y yo solo los uso con fines recreativos y sin ningún lucro :D**

**Sumary: Había acabado con todos, entonces se dio cuenta que ese no era un mundo donde se podía vivir y se arrepintió por ello, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. -¿Dónde estamos? -Estas en mi cielo, Sasuke-kun. –¿Qué hago aquí? Yo no debo estar en el cielo, debí de ir al infierno –Nos volveremos a encontrar, Sakura, somos almas gemelas, Recuérdalo.**

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**Desde mi cielo**

**OneShot**

Sintió el tibio liquido correr por su mano, no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto, estaba muerto, lo había matado, él, con sus propias manos. Observo a su alrededor, cuerpos sin vida, manchados de sangre por todos lados, y entonces la vio, una mota rosa entre tanto rojo, sus cristalinos ojos verdes mostraban dolor, pena, compasión. Una ráfaga de coraje recorrió todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué ella sonreía?

Él había destruido todo, la guerra ninja había acabado, Madara –u Obito- no había ganado, había muerto también, la alianza ninja también había sido derrotada, Naruto había sido el último ninja en pelear, y Sakura la última en morir.

Solo quedaba él, y ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Gruesas lágrimas negras cayeron por su rostro, y no eran producto de alguna técnica prohibida de los Uchiha, estaba solo, siempre se calificó como una persona que le gustaba la soledad, odiaba que Naruto y Sakura siempre estuvieran detrás de él como si no tuvieran una vida propia, y ahora que se descubría realmente solo, le daba miedo. ¿Qué objetivo tenia ahora su vida? Paso de ser el último Uchiha a ser el Último humano sobre el mundo ninja.

Había tanta luz pero todo se sentía oscuro, era confuso, pronto miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente, sus padres, Itachi, la academia ninja, Kakashi, Naruto y la molestia, Sakura. Como Obito lo había engañado haciéndose pasar por Madara, como Itachi había sido usado y el también como títeres para intereses de terceros.

Y se arrepintió, lloro por lo que pudo ser y ya no será, porque todos estaban muertos, porque los muertos no regresaban y ahora él estaba solo, no quería estar solo, el silencio lo volvía loco, su mano se cubrió por rayos azules, el sonido de un millar de pájaros hacía eco en sus oídos y lo clavo en su pecho.

Porque se dio cuenta que odiaba la soledad, que sus momentos felices habían sido al lado de las personas que él había matado, no esperaba ir al cielo, y si es que existía alguno, seguro Sakura y Naruto estuvieran en él. No, el iría al infierno, junto a los malos, pero al menos no estaría solo.

Y supo que lloraba por el futuro que ya no podría vivir y el futuro que le había arrebatado a las dos personas que sin darse cuenta más apreciaba en esta vida.

69696969696969696 _**Desde Mi Cielo**_ 96969696969696969

Sintió punzadas en la cabeza, apretaba los parparos con fuerza para que la luz exterior no entrara a sus ojos, pero por más que se esforzaba era inútil, escucho a lo lejos aves cantar y se preguntó qué había pasado, pero aun así la luz era tan segadora que no podría ver aunque quisiese.

-Sasuke-kun… -escucho una voz lejana.

-hmnp—atino a decir entre sueños, sintió unas manos a la altura de sus ojos, tapándole la luz, un destello verde y después ya podía ver.

Se sentó donde sea que estuviera, y miro a su alrededor, todo era tan… verde. Había montañas y un lago, todo tapizado en un verde pasto, arboles con pájaros revoloteando, incluso mariposas.

¿Qué era todo aquello? Los recueros poco a poco fueron llegando a su mente, pero eran muy borrosos, como si un velo los cubriera.

-Sakura…

-Veo que si me recuerdas, Sasuke-kun –dijo alegre la muchacha mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada, la pelirosa llevaba el cabello suelto, un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, solo llevaba puesto un vestido de seda, parecía no importarle el no llevar calzado, su piel era cremosa y suave, sin todas aquellas cicatrices que la vida le había dejado.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto a un sin entender muy bien, no era una persona religiosa, pero se imaginaba al infierno oscuro, lleno de llamas que queman a todos, o mínimo como un oscuro rio lleno de almas.

-Estas en mi cielo, Sasuke-kun. –le dijo la ojiverde mientras se paraba empezaba a dar vueltas.

-no-no lo entiendo… -parpadeo el pelinegro. ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

-puede ser muy confuso al principio –le dijo ella mientras se acercaba al lago y empezaba a chapotear, como si fuera lo más normal –el tiempo puedo ser muy relativo aquí, es decir, siento que llevo años esperándote, a la mejor así fue.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Yo no debo estar en el cielo, debí de ir al infierno –le grito el muchacho, pero eso no hizo que la sonrisa de la chica se opacara.

-así no funciona esto, Sasuke-kun, cuando una persona muere no va a ningún lugar en específico, va donde quiere ir. –trato de explicar como si hablara con un niño – tu estas aquí porque talvez no sabías donde ir, y por azares del destino yo quería ir a ti, además estamos unidos, Sasuke-kun, tarde o temprano, en mi cielo o en tu infierno –si así le quieres llamar- nos toparíamos.

Solo entonces el ojinegro fue consiente a lo que se refería la chica, si prestaba bastante atención había un delgado hilo rojo que salía desde su pecho e iba a dar al de la pelirosa, se estiraba si la muchacha se alejaba, pero mientras más se acercara más grueso y brillante se ponía. Trato de tocarlo, pero no podía, era algo que solo estaba allí, no se podía tocar, pero cuando fue consiente de él lo pudo sentir.

-Tú eres mi alma gemela, Sasuke-kun.

-Perdóname, Sakura –le pidió el pelinegro mientras se echaba a llorar en su hombro, ya no le importaba el orgullo ni nada, un Uchiha siempre debía ser fuerte, no avergonzarse, un Uchiha nunca cometía errores y siempre era el mejor, pero ahora ya nada importaba, porque dejo de ser un Uchiha cuando murió, ahora solo era Sasuke, y siendo solo Sasuke él quería librarse de todo el sufrimiento y la soledad que había vivido.

-Shhh shhhh.. –le acurruco la de cabellos rosas mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca del pelinegro y le daba en suave masaje al chico hasta que este se volvió a quedar quieto.

Y las lágrimas también salieron de los ojos verdes, por todo lo que había sufrido, su amor siempre había sido puro e incondicional, siempre supo del sufrimiento que llevaba en los hombros el chico que ahora estaba en sus brazos, talvez le llevo unos cuantos años madurar para comprender todo, pero lo había hecho, y sabía que Sasuke también lo tenía que hacer, aunque de una manera muy diferente, por eso el día en que murió lo hizo con una sonrisa, porque era egoísta, y la felicidad de Sasuke era muy importante para la felicidad de ella, y si eso tenía que pasar, ella lo aceptaría con gusto.

-Sabes, Sasuke, conocí a tu madre. –le dijo la pelirosa distraídamente. Ahora ella se encontraba recargada en un árbol, sentada con el pelinegro usando sus piernas como almohadas. – fue cuando recién morí, yo llegue a su cielo.

-hmnp… -y Sakura rio, porque supo que aunque ahora estuvieran en un limbo, Sasuke no dejaba de ser Sasuke.

-me dijo que te diera esto. –el pelinegro abrió los ojos para ver que le iba a dar la ojiverde, pero solo vio una cara muy sonrojada acercarse, hasta juntar sus labios con los suyos.

69696969696969696 _**Desde Mi Cielo**_ 96969696969696969

Talvez había pasado un siglo, o solo una semana, ahí, en el cielo de Sakura se veía a la muchacha feliz, corriendo por el pasto, seguida de cerca por Sasuke, llego hasta el lago y se asomó, viendo un paisaje al fondo del agua, era la primera vez que lo veía. Con la sana curiosidad por aprender de todo lo que veía, la pelirrosa trato meter la mano, pero al hacer contacto con el agua nada pasaba.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto mientras jalaba al moreno.

-se ve muy diferente al mundo ninja –señalo el Uchiha, y si, lo que veían ahí no era como recordaban.

Veían una ciudad, y el veía a sus padres, su madre estaba embarazada, y ahí estaba Itachi, ayudando a una Mikoto en labor de parto, la escena cambio, ahora estaba un Sasuke más grande, como de la edad que aparentaba en ese momento, estaba en la mesa de un edificio, junto a Naruto, Suigetsu y el Kazakage, Gaara. La imagen volvió a cambiar, mostrando a una Sakura hablándole a un aparato, a Tsunade Senju y a una pelirroja, Karin y la que fue su mejor amiga, Ino.

-Sakura… creo que llego el momento de irme… -escucho como la voz de Sasuke se despedía al momento que en el lago mostraba a Mikoto a punto de alumbrar.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No me dejes! –le grito la pelirosa tratando de aferrarse a él, pero aunque lo abrazara con fuerza sentía como poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, Sakura, somos almas gemelas, Recuérdalo.

69696969696969696 _**Desde Mi Cielo**_ 96969696969696969

69696969696969696 _**IMPORTANTE LEER NOTA**_ 96969696969696969

_**¡Hola que tal!**_

_**Se que no he actualizado mis otros fics! Pero SON VACACIONES! Todo se puede esperar :D**_

_**Y por eso mismo regrese a mi casa, y deje mi compu de escritorio en donde estudio, **____** y ahí tengo todos los avances y cositas para subir. Ahora solo tengo mi vieja laptop, dando patadas de ahogado pero me ayudo a escribir esta ideíta que traía en mente desde hace cinco minutos! **_

**Talvez no logre poner todo como estaba en mi cabeza! Y si han leído mis otros fics se darán cuenta que este fic tiene una secuela con otro… realmente al principio no estaba destinado a esto ni a terminar como termino, solo quería poner a un Sasuke arrepentido tras matar a todos y llendo al cielo donde se encuentra con Saku y se disculpa, pero las cosas se dieron, y les di una especie de "reencarnación" donde los personajes son algo ooC, y para los que siguieron esa historia, si, si tendrá un epilogo en el que espero trabajar pronto. Otra cosa es que "el cielo de Sakura" es también la aldea Haruno en mi Fic Burakkurozu, solo que aquí no agregue la cabaña pero obvio que si esta.**

**La historia es ****¿SexShop´s Challenge? ****Por si gustan leerla, aunque aclaro, no viene nada del mundo ninja ni de los momentos que pasan en **_**el cielo de Sakura**_** juntos, pero en el epilogo puede que si xD**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
